New Age
by Peayitforward
Summary: "I stood in shock and horror. She destroyed everything and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Jean's new world was very real and appeared like it was going to happen. The only question in my mind was, will me and Logan survive it. "


**A/N: This popped into my head while listening to Imagine Dragon's Radioactive. **

My eyes slowly fluttered open as my head pounded some unknown beat. I couldn't place where I was or what had happened. The last thing I remembered was sitting at the lake with Logan. I had been on vacation, enjoying a book and some sun on the shore while Logan worked on his cabin. Where I was now I had no idea. The room was spartan, I saw a bed on the corner and what appeared to be a toilet in the other. No windows and I couldn't make out a door. It was to dark in the room for me to see properly. What little I could see was because of some mutation I had absorbed at some point. Maybe Mystique or Logan, or maybe someone I just couldn't remember. I glanced around again, slowly and carefully as to not appear awake to anyone who might be watching me. Where was Logan? I know he had to have been near me when something happened. My whole body ached and protested even the smallest of movement. If I moved to the bed I might be a bit more comfortable but I didn't know who was watching me.

Closing my eyes again I extended all my senses to feel the entire room and what injuries I might have. Sensing nothing dangerous I moved to my knees and slowly stood up. As I moved towards what appeared to be sink I head movement above me. I stopped and listened closely straining my ears. Voices murmured above me and feet shuffled. The voice I could hear was most definitely a male voice and it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I moved away from the sink and sunk down on the bed. I closed my eyes again and relaxed my breathing in hopes of meditating to figure out what the hell had happened and how I ended up in this room.

What seemed like hours later I heard the scrape of a lock and looked for light coming from somewhere along the walls. I my great surprise the light came from the roof of my room. I tilted my head up towards what appeared to be a circular opening in the ceiling waiting for my capture to appear. After several moments a ladder was lowered into my room. I glanced wryly at it wondering if I was meant to climb it or if someone would be coming down. After carefully examining for a few minutes I decided I was meant to climb it. I carefully ascended the ladder towards the light at the top. As I reached the top I slowed my pace and slowly poked my head through the hole. What I saw surprised me, the room was stark white like a med lab and there was very little motion. I tried to get a 360 of the room but it was near impossible.

I moved my hands up to the sides of the circular hole and pulled myself out the pit. I crouched on the floor in a defensive stance expecting people to attack. When nothing happened I relaxed slightly and began to really look at my surroundings. There was no one in my immediate room but there were several doors leading out of the circular room and they looked like the might lead to some answers. I proceeded carefully to the room closest to where I was standing. Sticking to the wall I slowly crept down the long white hallway to the furthest arch way. I heard voices and movement coming from the room. I stopped to listen, the voices sounded familiar but my mind was still foggy and I couldn't place them. I slowly glanced around the doorway into the room to see if it was friend or foe in there. What I saw surprised the hell outta me. It was like a sick sad dream. Standing directly to the left of the doorway was Jean Grey, she was talking to none other than Victor Creed. I pushed myself up against the wall again as my heart began to pick up pace. If Victor was there that meant he has already smelt me and knew that I was there. It was almost completely pointless to keep hiding. I'm sure he had told Jean I was there already and it was only a matter of time before they came looking for me. I slowly walked around the corner ready to fight if I had to. As I entered the room Victor looked up and smiled at me. Not a 'I'm going to gut and kill you smile' but an honest to go smile, like he was happy to see me.

"Hey frail, I see you're awake and not harmed."

Jean turned around and I finally saw something was not right with her. Her eyes were almost completely black. It was creepy and all kinds of wrong.

"Rogue! It's so nice to see you're awake and walking around. We were worried that you wouldn't recover. You were out for almost a month."

A month I was out for a whole freaking month. What the hell was going on here?!

"Jean, how are you alive? And what is going on here? And where is Logan?"

Jean smiled at me and it was even creepier than her eyes. It was a predators smile, the one you see right before the psycho kills you or cuts you into a million little pieces.

"I am more than alive Rogue. Something happened when Logan ran his claws through me and I started to dissolve. There was this voice and a bright flaming light and I felt better than I ever have. As for what is going on here, I saved you. I saved you from the ruins that is now our world. I chose only the strongest mutants to help repopulate the Earth and rule it. Logan is safe, he is one of my chosen ones. He just hasn't accepted this fact yet. Once he does he'll be allowed out to interact with the others. I'm hoping that you'll be more accepting of this situation. Rogue, welcome to the new age!" Jean said in the most serene voice I had ever heard come from her lips.

I stared at her as she moved towards a pale of buttons. As she reached one long elegant hand out towards a button, I flinched expecting the worst. All of a sudden there was a great mechanical noise and the room began to shake. The white walls began to slide away, show a glass dome. I stared in horror and fascination as the outside world was reveled to me. It was a barren wasteland. There was nothing my darkness and what appeared to be the remains of a once great city. I let out a strangled cry at the sight.

"What happened and where are we?" I exclaimed.

"We are in New York City, or what was New York City. As for what happened, well I did. I came back and saw how horrible our world was. The destruction the humans were putting it through. I decided this could not go on any longer. I had to stop this. Mutants needed to rule, we understand things so much more than humans do. So I spent two months building this place. A safe haven for all the mutants I would rescue. Somewhere the destruction wouldn't get to us. Somewhere to begin rebuilding society. I then spent another few months saving those mutants I thought would best serve in out new world. Those who would rebuild it, make it whole again, those who would serve the higher class. I found them, low level mutants with working skills. I then spent another few months saving the mutants who would make up the middle class. Those who would help run businesses, help enforce our new laws, those who would handle the lower class. Finally the final steps to my plan feel into place. All I needed were the strongest mutants, those who would rule the new world under me. Those strong enough the breed and create the perfect race. I saved them last. You are one of the chosen ones Rogue. You will rule and help rebuild this world to make it great. To make it the way it was intended to be. My final step was the get rid of all the humans and other mutants not worth saving. Those who has no use. So finally I broke into the mansion and used cerebro. You see the metal around this place is the same as the metal used to block the professor from getting in someone's head. I knew you would all be safe in here. I focused with all my might on those who I wanted to eradicate. They all died, but there was an unforeseen reaction. It seems that I am stronger than before. My powers acted like a nuclear weapon and vaporized so much. Making the world appear as a wasteland. It's okay though, I have enough mutants to make it alright again. Like a Phoenix, we will rise from the ashes and begin anew. This is the new world order. Welcome to the new age of mutant!"

I stood in shock and horror. She destroyed everything and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Jean's new world was very real and appeared like it was going to happen. The only question in my mind was, will me and Logan survive it.


End file.
